The present invention relates to two fundamental interests of the typical person: First, the need or desire for recreation and entertainment, and second, the desire or interest the average person has in higher education. As is well known, a substantial percentage of persons living in the United States have experienced at least some college education, and a person with at least some college background is generally looked upon more favorably by society than persons without such an educational background. This phenomenon has led to widespread interest in the higher educational environment.
This widespread interest in higher education of course extends far beyond the relatively narrow academic field itself to encompass virtually all of college life in general, especially various extracurricular social activities. Many popular articles, books and movies have been produced which describe either factual or frictional on and off campus social activities which might be enjoyed by a college student, an example being the well known movie "Animal House."
While some games, including board games, have been produced which simulate the academic world, they are primarily intended to be educational in nature and fail to accommodate the interest of the general public in the social activities which surround the college academic community. Other games have been produced which provide for pure entertainment, emphasizing some aspect of our culture or society, such as social drinking. However, the inventor is aware of no such game which combines these two phenomena of U.S. society, i.e. a game primarily relating to the lighter, non academic side of higher education, particularly one which also places emphasis on social drinking and/or other physical activities during the course of play.
The need arises for a board game which emphasizes the humorous social side of college or university life rather than the academic side. Rather than a relatively serious emphasis on facts and academic knowledge, the game should be a relatively light and humorous approach to the extracurricular, non-academic side of college and/or university life. The game should be simple and easy to play, not requiring any particular knowledge or skill on the part of the players, and provide a relatively non competitive entertaining experience for all involved. Emphasis should be placed on various physical activities, such as social drinking (not necessarily limited to alcoholic beverages), to further lighten the play of the game.